In Which His Name is Not Peter Pan
by roswellwbfan
Summary: AU. Sam & Dean are NOT related or hunters. Basically Dean is Peter Pan and he meets young Sam one night. This is the start of a beautiful friendship and maybe one day...something more
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Which Peter Pan is Not His Real Name

Disclaimer: These characters and the elements from the story of Peter Pan are being used in a work of fiction which will generate no income.

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Rating: G-R

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Dean frowned to himself as he took off from his home. There had been a rise in the number of children on the cusp of being sent to Neverland and so he had placed one of his assistants in charge and had flown out to see if there was a discernible reason behind the spike. It had been a couple of decades since Dean had left Neverland to travel between realms and he wondered at what he would find.<p>

He was saddened to see the state of the world, so much isolation among people, so many on their own, not just children. It really was no wonder that he was finding more children close to eligible than before. He weaved in and out of rooftops and between buildings, allowing the negative energies to guide him. After a while he paused outside an open window on the top floor of a house in order to rest for a minute and to take a moment to feel some pity for the boy inside.

And here was an example of what Dean had been worried about…a young boy who wasn't unwanted, exactly, but rather ignored more or less. Dean hated that he couldn't take children like this boy with him but he tried to console himself with the knowledge that being on the cusp like this boy was meant that he had a chance for his parents to change and fully accept him and his place in their lives.

Dean sighed as he adjusted his clothing. His tugged his deerskin cap firmly down to cover his ears and retied the laces on his overshirt, taking care that he was not leaving any skin unnecessarily exposed. Usually he allowed his magic to warm him but instead he needed to truly feel all the energies surrounding him and so he had taken extra care to bundle up tightly before he flew out from Neverland. Wiping his hands on his breeches he was about to take off again when he heard what the boy was reading to his stuffed animals…_Peter Pan_.

Dean hated the book _Peter Pan_ but he hated the movie which had come out decades later even more. At least in the book there was a hint of the real story, the suffering and anguish present. The movie made it seem as though going to Neverland was a fantastic adventure every child should wish for instead of the last resort it truly was. But it had been so long since he'd heard the story that the familiar words drew him closer.

"Well now Sargent Pickles," the boy was saying in a mock-stern tone to a stuffed turtle that Dean assumed was the aforementioned Sargent, "we all know none of the mess in Neverland would have ever happened if Tinkerbell hadn't been involved in a conspiracy to commit murder. They don't talk about that in the movie but it's right here in the book. Tinkerbell wanted the Lost Boys to kill Wendy because she was jealous and wanted Peter Pan to only like her."

Dean took some time cataloging the boy's appearance. He appeared to be around ten years old and although he was sitting down his limbs were long enough Dean could guess he was a tall boy. Wild brown curls that he would maybe grow into or would perhaps be kept in check with a much shorter haircut as he aged framed his face. Deep hazel eyes and a wide mouth which beamed with an even wider smile as the boy finally noticed him completed the picture.

"Hello. Peter Pan? You are him, aren't you?"

Dean cursed himself thrice over. Here he was lollygagging about and he not only gets caught he gets caught by a boy who _believes_ in him. Not that this was a bad thing necessarily however it pained Dean to find someone who still believed in him—it being a very rare thing—and he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Do you want to come in?" The boy continued, talking as if Dean was a wounded animal he was trying to coax into something.

"Did not your mother ever tell you not to invite strangers into your house?" Dean bit out before stopping to think how the barb could upset the child. He cursed himself as soon as he let the words fly free. There was no need for him to add to this boy's misery. The kid shook his head no but before Dean could let loose with the smart-mouthed quip he had in mind the youngster spoke up.

"She's dead."

Well that explained it; at least Dean hoped it did. When one parent died there was a period when the surviving parent was so caught up in their own grief they couldn't deal with anything else. Dean hoped that the boy's father would soon come around.

"I am sorry to hear that," he said and the boy shrugged and turned away from Dean as if it were of no consequence.

But Dean could clearly see the heartache and so he flew in and landed behind the lad. He turned the boy back around and knelt down in front of him, waiting until his eyes met Dean's once again.

"Hello there," he said softly. "I really am sorry about your mother's death. 'Tis a horrible thing to be left without her."

The child simply stared at him for a long moment before his lower lip started to wobble and Dean could see him struggling to keep a hold of his emotions. Dean felt his heart ache for this youngster and opened his arms without a second thought, allowing the youth to fling himself at him and sob for long, long moments.

Dean searched for something else to talk about to give the boy a chance to fully come back under control. His eyes fell on the book once more and he nodded to it.

"That is not the real story," he said, waiting to see if the lad's interest would be piqued. And indeed, after only a moment the child turned in his arms and looked down at the book.

"What's the real story?" The boy asked, sniffling heavily and gasping in deep breaths of air, obviously struggling to work his tears back down.

"Well before we get to the answer to your question I think we have both committed quite the social faux pas," Dean said with a smile.

"What?" the boy questioned with a small smile of his own.

"We have not yet properly introduced ourselves to one another," Dean said with another smile. "I am Dean."

"Dean?" the lad repeated and Dean was pleased to see the boy had finally managed to subdue his tears. "I thought you were Peter Pan?"

"No, that is merely the name the author of the book gave me when he decided to tell the story."

"Oh," the child said, clearly digesting this new information. After a moment more he looked back up at Dean. "Well I'm Sam."

As soon as the boy had told him his name Dean gently released him and stood up, towering over him. The lad peered up at him not in fear but in curiosity.

"Sam, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Dean told him with a bow, which made Sam giggle. "So would you like me to tell you some of the real story of _Peter Pan_?"

The boy—Sam—nodded eagerly and sat down by his stuffed animals facing Dean.

"Very well," Dean said, backing up and angling against the windowsill to make himself more comfortable. "It has been a long time since I heard the story of _Peter Pan_ so perhaps we could begin with you re-telling it to me, so I can remember which parts are different?"

Of course this was a lie but Dean wanted the child to engage him with, to actively participate in the discussion, not merely sit and listen to the story. Sam obviously had a quick and clever mind—Dean had not missed Sam's opinion on Tinkerbell as a criminal—and Dean wanted to encourage that trait, feeling that the boy was often alone.

The youth nodded and grabbed the book, moving the pages back to the beginning. He read the first few out loud and then stopped, peering up at Dean.

"What's different so far?" he asked.

"Yes…well first of all there were not three children who came with me that night."

"No?"

Dean shook his head.

"In truth the only child who did come was Jeffery Morgan."

"J. M. Barrie!" The boy cried out after only a moment and Dean smiled, pleased at the boy's intelligence level.

"Indeed, one and the same."

"And did he only stay in Neverland one night?"

"No. He was there for many years, until he gained his majority, in fact."

"Gained his majority?"

"It means became an adult, legally speaking."

"What happened then?"

"Same thing as happens with every child I accept into Neverland. He was given the choice of staying there and becoming my helper or one of the other roles available, or he was allowed to come back to this world and live out his remaining days as a human."

"Oh," Sam said, "I guess I know which one he chose."

"Indeed," Dean said softly. It still pained him, as it did when he first learned that Jeffery was going back to the mortal world. He had believed Jeffery would finally be the one he was looking for—the one who would stay with him and help him run Neverland. But obviously Jeffery had other dreams, ones that did not include Dean.

"But why did he change so much in the book?"

"Mr. Barrie knew that the story would never be accepted if the truth was told, that the majority of children under my care are females."

"Why would he lie?"

"Well I'm not sure he was trying to lie, exactly, but rather he knew it would make people take the story more seriously if he made the children boys, because people at that time placed a higher value on boys' lives than girls'. So it would be difficult to imagine boys being unwanted. Maybe he thought that parents of all children would value them more if they could only imagine their child being taken away from them."

Sam didn't look convinced.

"Of course he sort of killed the seriousness by making me out to be a kid myself," Dean continued, "Can you imagine? Children taking care of children? How absurd! Why they would all be dead in a month."

And he turned horrified eyes on Sam as he realized what he had said but Sam burst out laughing, covering his mouth to try and keep the laughter down.

And on that note Dean decided it was time to leave and said as much to Sam who frowned but nodded sadly.

"You have other stuff to do," he said dully, "important stuff. I understand."

And Dean felt his heart weep for this boy, who had obviously been told that the adults in his life had more important things to do which did not include spending time with him. He hoped he was able to ease some of this child's heartache with his words.

"I do have to complete my quest tonight, 'tis true," Dean said, "but I also wish to allow you to get some sleep; Besides, if we go through the whole story now whatever will we talk about the next time I visit you?"

Dean had only a moment to wait before Sam's whole demeanor changed, going from depressed to ecstatic in an instant.

"You're going to come back?"

"Unless you would prefer that I did not."

"No! No, I would prefer it if you did," Sam assured him but then his face fell again.

"What is it?"

Sam shrugged.

"Well depending on when you come back I may not be here. I'm going away."

"Going away? Where? Are you moving?"

"A special school," Sam told him.

"Do you know other children at this school?"

Sam shook his head.

"Well then you have the opportunity to make new friends and become a pen-pal to your friends from your previous school. That could be fun."

"I don't have any friends," Sam said.

"I cannot imagine how that is possible," Dean said, "for although I have only known you for a short time I already know that you are a very clever boy with a generous heart. Those are crucial qualities to look for in friends, you know. The children at your previous school have missed out on the chance to be your friend but I believe the children at your new school will prove to be smarter than they."

"I hope so," Sam said looking a little less despondent than before, "After all it is a school for gifted children so if I'm going to find smarter kids it should be there, right?"

And Dean laughed and nodded.

"Indeed, it should be the perfect place to find new, far more intelligent friends. And speaking of intelligences I have a question for you…do you know what a Pan is, in the sense of _Peter Pan_?"

Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well that will be something for you to investigate until next we meet," Dean told him with a smile.

Dean could see Sam hesitate. And he wondered if there was a cause for it outside of the normal fear of enrolling in a new school where he knew no one.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Will you come see me at my new school?" Sam asked and before Dean could reply he explained further. "It's a boarding school, you see, so I will be there for a long time."

Dean smiled sadly.

"I am afraid it will not be possible for me to visit you there," he told him, "for I am not permitted to go to a place where children are wanted outside of their homes."

When Sam's face predictably fell Dean tried to cheer him up.

"Take comfort in the reason for this, Sam," he told him, "for there has never been a school where there was not at least one adult who truly wished for all of the children to be there. And to wish it with a pure heart, and not out of malice or some perverse wish to punish those they deem unsuitable or some other such nonsense. So if things seem difficult remember that and think upon the adults you have met and wonder which one is the one I have spoken of, or perhaps there will be many more than a single individual."

Sam nodded but when he looked at Dean it appeared to the older man that Sam wished to say something else but was merely holding back, and this time with a trace of fear.

"What is it you wish to say?" he asked gently.

"Do you think you would consider being my pen-pal?"

Dean smiled. It was something he could do for the boy which would hopefully help him to become more self-assured.

"I would be honored to do so, Sam," he said with a smile which grew when he saw how large the smile was which appeared on Sam's face.

"I shall try to come back by the end of this week," Dean told him, "so until then farewell my young friend."

"Goodbye," Sam said, following Dean to the window and waving at him when Dean turned around in mid-air.

As Sam watched Dean fly up into the sky and out of sight that night he felt the stirrings of hope deep within his chest, a feeling he'd been without since his mother died.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to everyone who's following this...

* * *

><p>On with the story...<p>

* * *

><p>At first it was wonderful. Sam wrote to Dean nearly every day, stories about his adventures with his stuffed animals mostly. It wasn't long before Sam realized that although his letters were getting picked up from beneath his windowsill where he left them for Dean there were no return letters for him. He vowed to rectify that immediately and sat at once at his desk, pulling out a fresh sheet of paper.<p>

_Why don't you ever write me back?_

Dean smiled at the latest letter. He'd been wondering how long it would take Sam to ask him to write back, and he already knew what his response would be.

Sam was delighted to wake up the next morning to see a piece of paper left for him beneath the windowsill.

_You never asked me to._

Sam laughed when he read Dean's letter. The fairy was teasing him, and instead of being a hateful thing it clearly came out of a place of affection and made Sam feel as though he and Dean really were friends, not that Dean merely put up with Sam because he felt sorry for the kid whose mom had died. As soon as he could he carefully put Dean's letter to him in an empty drawer in his desk and got out a clean piece of paper.

_Dear Dean,_

_Please write me back._

Sam sat back in his seat and chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pen. Now he had to decide which story to tell Dean first—should it be the story of how he'd chased a spider all through his house so he could capture it and release it outdoors? Or should he instead begin with Sargent Pickles' insubordination during their last mission? He nodded to himself as he decided to begin with the turtle's noncompliance with orders. After all he knew Sargent Pickles thought of Dean almost as highly as Sam himself did and Sam had told Sargent Pickles one part of his punishment was going to be letting Dean know what he'd done. Smiling happily Sam leaned over the paper once more and began to write.

But then it came time for Sam to leave for his new school and there were going to be weeks between letters. Things with the boy's father had not become better before Sam had left and so it was difficult for Dean to put his mind at ease. But the sad truth was there was nothing else he could do for the boy save what he was already doing. Dean tried not to worry about the boy, tried instead to write his own letters to Sam to save and give to him when the lad returned home for the holiday season.

The night that Sam was due back finally arrived and Dean flew to his home as soon as his duties were completed for the day. He was surprised when Sam was not there but instead a letter was waiting for him in his usual spot beneath the windowsill.

_Dear Dean,_

_I am not sure if you will be coming to visit me tonight or any other night. However should you indeed stop here in your travels I fear I will not be here. My father is taking me to a doctor to see about camouflaging some marks I have after…an unfortunate incident at school. We shall be staying overnight. Please do not worry, and thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Your friend, _

_Sam_

An unfortunate incident? Dean didn't like the sound of that.

Now that he knew there was no chance Sam would be arriving that night Dean reluctantly decided to return back to Neverland where he was greeted by his chief assistant Jo who looked pleased if not puzzled to see him return so soon.

"What happened?" she asked, "I had not thought to see you again until the morning?"

Dean quickly summarized the contents of the letter and didn't feel any better about the situation when Jo's reaction mirrored his own.

"You must return tomorrow night," she said, "for I too feel uneasy about the events that have transpired."

Dean's unease remained throughout the day and when he could finally break away and go to Sam he found his flight was a hurried one.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as soon as he saw the fairy appear in the night sky.

Dean barely had time to brace himself when he landed before he was hit headlong with a double armful of Sam.

"I am here," he assured him, "you are safe."

For long long minutes Sam simply trembled in Dean's arms and Dean shook his head. He could see bruising on Sam's face and what looked to be a hand-print shaped bruise on one of his arms.

"You must tell me what has happened to you," Dean implored.

"It is of no consequence," Sam insisted and Dean knew he would have to bide his time and practice patience in order to receive the story from his young friend.

"Your manner of speech and writing has changed since the summer," Dean remarked.

"I have found a great love for literature and the elocution of times before," Sam explained, "and I also discovered that taking the time to properly organize and elucidate my thoughts means my words are not hasty nor do they convey a meaning other than the one intended."

"I do not mean to imply I was making fun of the change," Dean said, "merely commenting that I noticed. Indeed, your reasoning is most sound and others would do well to follow your example in thinking before speaking."

"I am merely following your example," Sam confessed with a shy smile, "for 'tis when I first heard you speak and found your phrasing echoed in my books that I became enamored with the words."

And Dean smiled down at Sam and drew the boy close once again. It was a great compliment Sam had paid him, for the boy obviously looked up to Dean but not for the feats of daring he did but for his mind. It was a novel sensation and one Dean made sure Sam knew he appreciated.

"That I could say or do anything to help you find some new facet of yourself brings me great joy," he told him.

"Are you hungry?" Sam suddenly asked, breaking out of Dean's embrace. "I do not know how long you must travel in order to reach me here but I have prepared some refreshments in case you find yourself in need of something."

He gestured behind them and Dean could see an assortment of cheeses and fruit on a plate placed on top of Sam's desk.

"'Tis thoughtful of you to have considered this, Sam," he praised him, feeling better when he saw the lad smile at him, "and I shall not deny your hospitality unless you do not dine with me."

"I shall be only too happy to do so," Sam said and led them over to his desk where he pulled out a chair for Dean before taking his own place. For a few minutes they merely enjoyed one another's company before Dean could see Sam's expression becoming more and more serious and he knew that the boy was going to tell him what had happened.

"There is a boy at school who has decided to appoint himself my tormentor," Sam admitted quietly.

"Tell me everything, Sam."

"His name is Reginald and he's a great beast of a boy with a thick neck, thick trunk, and a thick head to go along with it."

"And what has he done to you?" Dean asked, fury barely contained.

"Essentially whatever he feels like doing which is mostly beating me up," Sam admitted.

"If I could I would take you away with me now and make it so no one ever hurts you again," Dean told him.

"I feel better knowing that truth," Sam said with a sad smile, "and indeed I would go with you in an instant. However I know that cannot come to pass and so I shall have to find a way to endure."

"I wish for you to continue to write to me, should you still desire to do so," Dean said, "and in fact I have brought my own letters to you written these past months since I saw you last."

Sam beamed at him, smile growing almost impossibly wide when he saw the packet of letters Dean produced.

"Oh Dean 'tis wonderful, truly a gift to have these from you!" he cried out, clutching the bundle to his chest, "Reading these shall surely help me withstand anything."

"I do hope they shall offer you some measure of joy," Dean said with a smile before becoming serious once more, "however I do not feel right about leaving you defenseless. Therefore I shall teach you how to properly defend yourself against an attack, both with a sword and with your bare fists. So please help me move the desk out of the way so that we may begin our lessons."

Sam's father had been upset with Sam for getting bullied, as if he had somehow magically expected Sam to know how to stop it from happening. It had not occurred to Sam that Dean would truly be able to help him with the matter either yet he could not deny the wellspring of hope which began to flow within his heart at the thought of Dean's lessons providing an answer.

He quickly hopped to his feet and helped Dean move the furniture in his room around, anxious to begin.

And that was but the first of many nights the two spent together working on Sam's ability to defend himself. It would take a long while but finally Sam would be able to hold his own and gain a reputation for being someone not to be trifled with lightly. It was something he could never thank Dean enough for.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

On with the story...

* * *

><p>For the first eleven years of his life Sam had lamented his birthday falling right smack dab in the middle of summer. It was usually a scorching day, had actually set heat records a couple of times, or so he'd been told by his father…who was never there on his actual birthday, always away at one conference or another.<p>

But since meeting Dean Sam was thrilled to have his birthday be a summer one, as it meant that he was free to spend it with the fairy, which he'd done for the past eight years. He was looking forward to it tomorrow, actually, wondering how he and Dean would spend his milestone 21st birthday. Thus he was surprised although undeniably delighted when Dean arrived rather early the night before.

"I have a surprise for you," Dean said without preamble once he landed inside Sam's room.

"You do?" Sam replied sounding pleased as could be, "what is it?"

"I am taking you to Neverland."

For a long minute all Sam could do was gape at Dean before he grabbed the fairy in an enthusiastic hug.

"You are? Oh Dean I cannot imagine a better surprise! Whatever made you think of it and on this night in particular?"

"This is the last night that it would be possible for you to journey with me," Dean explained, "as it is the last night before you gain your majority."

"I see," Sam said mood faltering slightly, "then we best be on our way with all haste."

But Dean had noticed Sam's mood take a dip.

"Sam? What has troubled you? Do you not wish to go to Neverland?"

"No I do, of course I do…you know it is the perfect gift for me. I guess I had not thought of tomorrow as gaining my majority. It saddens me a little, I suppose."

It saddened Dean, too, although he was bound and determined not to remind Sam of why it was that he would be upset about the fact.

"But let not my moodiness spoil what I am sure has been an evening long planned for by you," Sam said, brightening slightly, "please let us depart for what I am sure will be a night I shall treasure within my memories forever."

"Indeed, that is what I wish for it to be," Dean said, allowing his cares to fade slightly if not disappear entirely, "so take my hand and I shall lead you away."

Sam paled slightly, startling Dean.

"What is wrong?"

"I may not have ever confessed this to you before and indeed 'tis foolish that I did not do so before now but…I am afraid of heights."

Dean smiled in relief, taking care not to make it look as though he was making fun of what was a very real fear for Sam.

"Then you may climb on my back or I shall carry you in my arms, whichever you prefer," he said, "and rest assured knowing nothing matters to me more than your safety so I shall not drop you."

"I shall climb on your back, if that is all right with you," Sam decided, casting an uncertain look at Dean.

In response Dean merely turned and crouched down in order to make it easier for Sam to climb on. In truth Sam thought he was a bit too big for this to work but Dean appeared not to notice his weight at all.

"You may keep your eyes closed the entire time if you wish," Dean said once Sam had his arms and legs wrapped securely around him, "I will let you know when we are there."

Sam nodded and felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as Dean suddenly took off. He gasped and grabbed him tighter until he realized he wasn't feeling the harsh flow of wind smacking his skin and threatening to dump him off of Dean but instead it was as if they were surrounded by a warmth which shielded them from the wind and everything else. He relaxed as he understood it must be Dean's magic which was causing it to be thus and he even opened his eyes, though he kept his cheek pressed to Dean's back and merely watched the clouds roll by and the rays of the sunset which still painted the sky.

It was an undetermined amount of time later when Dean suddenly spoke up and announced they would be landing. Sam's stomach only dropped a little and he was pleased to find his legs mostly steady as he slid to the ground.

As they landed Sam could see a girl with blonde hair making her way towards them. She appeared to be a few years younger than Sam himself and she smiled when she reached the pair.

"Hello," she greeted them, "you must be Sam. I am Jo and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Jo is my most trusted assistant," Dean explained.

"Oh yes!" Sam said with a smile aimed at Jo, "Dean has told me how wonderful you are with everything!"

Jo blushed prettily and reached out to squeeze one of Dean's arms.

"Talking about me? You could have warned me."

"Ah but then how would I have ever gotten to see you blush like that?" Dean teased her and they all laughed.

"Everything is as you requested," Jo said, "so you may begin the tour anywhere you wish."

Dean nodded and turned to Sam.

"What would you like to see first?" he asked and Sam shrugged, ducking his head a bit shyly.

"I trust you to know the route we should take," he said, "for I have no doubts I shall be pleased with everything."

"Then let us begin with a trip to the lagoon," Dean announced and Sam only had time to blink before they were suddenly there.

"That mode of travel shall take a bit to get used to," he said somewhat shakily and Dean's gaze turned worried.

"I did not make you sick by transporting us thusly?" he asked, relieved when Sam shook his head.

"No, it merely caught me unawares," he assured him; "in truth I did not feel much of anything beyond a slight pull and tingle."

"Wonderful," Dean said, "for it shall make it easier to get around Neverland."

And they began to explore the lagoon, with Sam oohing and ahhing over everything, then blushing when the mermaids swam over to them and commented on his fair features. Everything was amazing to Sam and he found himself running out of adjectives to describe the wonder he felt at all Dean showed him. Each part of Neverland held some wondrous thing which instantly captivated Sam and made his head swim with the magnificence of it all. Perhaps the most amazing thing to him was that all of the creatures—be it the pirates, the mermaids or what have you—were all former children of Neverland who had gained their majority and had chosen to remain in Neverland as that particular creature.

Dean was in the middle of teasing Sam for being reduced to speechlessness at the sight of the waterfall when he suddenly stopped speaking and shut his eyes, hands going to his head. Before Sam could question him Dean spoke.

"Sam I am afraid we must cut our visit somewhat short," Dean said, "there is an emergency arrival."

And before Sam could do anything other than nod they were back at the entrance to Neverland and Dean was looking skyward. Sam followed his line of sight and gasped aloud as he saw a baby floating down, landing gently in Dean's arms. The infant trembled and squirmed and looked as though she would break into sobs at any moment. Sam was shocked to see tears running down Dean's cheeks as he held the infant tighter.

"How can someone not want you?" he whispered to the baby, "you are beautiful, you have worth and you will be loved here."

Soon the area began to fill up with other Neverland residents, with Jo leading the way. They all cooed and fawned over the baby but it wasn't until the infant had clearly lost all sense of fright and was content that Dean decided it was time to pass the baby off to Jo.

"Standard protocol," he told her as he did so, "Anyone who wants to offer a name choice or who wants to serve as her surrogate may petition to do so tomorrow."

He turned back to Sam and gave him a smile, wiping the tears off his own cheeks with no trace of shyness.

"It is rare that we receive infants," he explained as they watched everyone disperse, most of the crowd following Jo, "and it never gets any easier."

"She is lucky to have you," Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"No, I am the lucky one to be able to serve the residents of Neverland."

"I think we shall have to agree to disagree on this matter," Sam told him with a smile which Dean returned briefly before turning away from Sam.

"It is time for me to take you back to your realm," he addressed him without turning back around, "for it is almost your birthday."

Sam frowned at Dean's behavior but decided the fairy must have started to feel embarrassed by the praise and admiration Sam had displayed.

"Very well," he told Dean, approaching him from behind and cautiously laying a hand on one of the fairy's shoulders, "if you wish for us to leave I will go with you."

And Dean wanted to tell Sam the truth but he knew he couldn't, not there, not then, and so he simply nodded and once again crouched down in order to make it easier for Sam to hold on to him. They arrived back sooner at Sam's than Dean was prepared for, though he knew there was not enough time, and it had in fact run out, leaving him with the only option available to him…tell Sam the truth. So once he made sure Sam had his feet under him and was not feeling queasy he cut right to the chase.

"You may not be able to see me anymore after tonight."

"What?" Sam choked out, horrified, "Do not even jest about something like that!"

And while it should have given Dean some semblance of hope to see how clearly devastated Sam was by the information it did nothing to ease his heartache.

"I would not."

"Why? How?" Sam whispered, crumpling down to the floor. "Did I do something wrong?"

And Dean knelt down beside him and placed his arms on Sam's shoulders.

"No," he said firmly, "and I would not have you think any thoughts such as those. You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why?" Sam asked, raising tear-filled eyes to Dean.

Dean stood up and slowly began to pace around the room.

"Tomorrow you shall be an adult, and with that mantel comes blindness to childish things."

"But I want to see you! All day! Every day!" Sam cried out. "Tell me there is a way!"

"I will return tomorrow and if you truly wish to see me then you will, but we shall appear as near strangers to one another."

"I do not understand." Sam said, watching Dean walk the length of his floor and feeling as though he may not ever be able to stand up again.

"I have been able to only see you as a child," Dean told him, "you are the only one who can make it so I can see you as an adult. And when you look at me through the eyes of an adult you shall see someone who looks different to your eyes."

"Different how?"

"I am not sure," Dean admitted, "I told you that part of the book was rubbish. I have no idea what really happens."

"But what happened with Barrie?" Sam asked, knowing now that Dean had been through this before.

Dean shrugged.

"After the night he left Neverland I never spoke with him again."

And Sam's heart ached at the thought that Dean had lost someone who he had considered a dear friend by that person's callous behavior. He simply couldn't imagine not knowing Dean or if he did not recognize him not allowing him the chance to prove he was who he said he was.

"Well you shall see me tomorrow," Sam announced, "and every day after that as well because I cannot imagine there is a person who wishes to be with you more than I."

"I will go now," Dean announced abruptly, making his way to the window quickly, "And I shall return upon the morrow."

"Dean…" Sam called out, waiting until the fairy had locked eyes with him once more, "I will see you tomorrow."

Dean gave a hesitant nod before darting up and out of the window so fast Sam's breath caught.

Dean went through his duties mechanically the next day, and he knew he had Jo to thank for his ability to be on his own as much as he was. When he arrived back from Sam's she had taken one look at him and had brewed some tea, sitting Dean down and listening as he poured the whole story out to her.

Try as he might all Dean could do was to think about Jonathon, and how things had played out. Dean could well remember that night when he went to see Jonathon. Landing outside his house Dean had waited for Jonathon to come home, anxious to see his friend. He had been startled to see a man who looked almost nothing like the Jonathon he had known for years approaching the dwelling. In fact had it not been for someone calling his name Dean would have been tempted to say it was not in fact really him. But another man called out his name and Jonathon stopped, a smile on his face.

"We're going to drink a few pints at the pub," the man said, "care to join us?"

"Love to," Jonathon replied, "just let me put my things down inside and I'll meet you there."

And then the moment Dean would be haunted by for ages happened—Jonathon walked right past him without seeing him. Came so close the material of his overcoat brushed against Dean's shirt, making the material flutter weakly in the aftermath, like it had been caressed by a breeze.

"Jonathon," Dean called out then, a mere whisper to be sure but certainly loud enough to be heard by a man less than an arm's length away from him.

But there was no hitch in stride, no momentary pause, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

On with the chapter...

* * *

><p>He had to go back and see Sam. That he could choose to not see Sam never even crossed his mind. And so as soon as night had fallen and things were squared away in Neverland Dean took off like a shot, speeding toward Sam's home. He may not be able to control what was going to happen but he could control how much time was allowed to pass before Dean met his fate.<p>

He arrived outside the house and hovered just beyond the open window of Sam's room. He looked in and couldn't help the gasp which escaped him. It was amazing, how the sight of him was all at once new and familiar. That he could have picked him out of a room before today, without prior knowledge of the transformation. He was simply _Sam_, though obviously a man now. He was the most welcome sight Dean had ever seen, and he immediately felt foolish for doubting that he would be seen by Sam because the man was clearly looking at him and smiling although it was an uncertain smile, as if he was awaiting Dean's judgment and indeed his first words to him only drove the point home further.

"How do I look?"

"Like you," Dean said, "only now I can see how the vestiges of youth have indeed slipped from you."

And Sam nodded, pleased that he did not appear so very different. But as he watched the fairy glide in and land he was forced to acknowledge Dean on the other hand looked even more gorgeous than before although Sam would have laid down good money such a feat was impossible. Whereas before Sam had an innocent crush on Dean and generally wanted to be with him all the time now he could look at him and see what had changed.

And it was potential.

Now when Sam looked at him he could see Dean's allure on a new level, one that invited not only thoughts of lustful deeds but also of deeper, more intense feelings. The kind that would never have occurred to him before now, the kind of feelings that could oh-so-easily become love. His heart raced at the discovery and he was almost giddy at it.

But he suddenly realized that Dean had lied to him about what would happen. For in truth Dean did not look so very different to his eyes. In no way did he look different enough to warrant Jonathon's behavior, he knew, and he spoke up hesitantly.

"You said you never _spoke_ to him again," Sam said slowly, "but you did _see_ Jonathon, didn't you? And he never saw you. So you must have lied to me to make the decision easier for me. Because if I thought you'd never see me again either then it would be easier for me to choose not to see you, knowing I'd never see you but then again you wouldn't see me either."

Dean turned away from him, head hanging low and instead of feeling deceived by the lie Sam merely felt saddened for Dean, that the betrayal of the past still haunted him so much.

"Oh Dean," he said, cautiously approaching and allowing his arms to wrap around him, "I am so sorry. You must have been plagued by this for so long, and then to not be able to believe it would not happen again? I cannot imagine how you did not give away what you thought would occur."

As Sam's arms came up Dean leaned into him without a thought. It had been so very draining for him, this fear, and for it to be baseless was truly a gift Dean had never expected to receive. But then Sam's words actually penetrated his consciousness and Dean pulled back, shaking his head.

"Nay, Sam, for 'tis I who owes you the apology. I should have dismissed the fears of my past instead of allowing them to cloud what was truly a wonderful night spent with you."

This time Sam shook his head.

"I am glad you told me, for it reminded me once more what a gift your presence has been to me all these years. I fear I was taking it for granted and so the revelation it could be taken away hit me hard and has made me infinitely grateful for you."

And that should have opened up the evening for smiles and revelry…after all it _was_ Sam's birthday. But instead it suddenly brought to light something Dean had not thought of and he spoke of it without intention.

"I do not know where it is we can go from here," he said and Sam frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are an adult now. For how long can we continue to meet like this? You are surely leaving your father's house soon and will embark upon a whole new life."

And Sam understood what it was which troubled Dean so.

"I will never cut you out of my life, Dean. In fact—"

"I cannot abandon my duties in Neverland," Dean interrupted, "I made an oath a long time ago that no matter what transpired I would fulfill my role until such a time as it was no longer required."

Sam gave him a warm smile.

"I understand and I would never ask you to stop doing such important work. However I would ask to be with you."

Dean dared not get his hopes up and immediately asked for clarification.

"Be with me? As in…"

"As in live out my time with you wherever you are. Ideally I would go with you to Neverland and help in whatever way I could. Do you think it's possible?"

And Dean could only stare at Sam. Possible? He didn't know if anything was possible but here Sam was, offering him what Dean had only hoped for in his dreams and that had never seemed possible so…maybe?

"I do not know," Dean admitted softly, "I have never heard of such a thing occurring."

"But would you like it to?"

"Whether or not I wish it is of little consequence," Dean said, not daring to admit just how very much he longed for it.

"Dean," Sam interrupted him, "Do you wish it?"

And it felt like his whole existence came down to this moment, that he was teetering on the edge of a blade, and liable to be sliced through if he made the wrong move. But as he looked at Sam he could see his own hopes reflected back at him through Sam's eyes and so he gave his answer…and also his heart.

"Yes," he whispered, holding his breath.

"Then we shall endeavor to make it so," Sam told him with a pleased smile. "For it is what I wish as well of course."

But why did this have to happen now? Dean shook his head and cast his gaze to the floor. Now Sam was an adult, had gained his majority and was out of reach, at least as far as being able to live in Neverland went.

"What is it?" Sam asked, taking a step closer.

"You are an adult," he said needlessly, raising his eyes to meet Sam's, "and in all my years I have never heard of someone who was able to live in Neverland not only as an adult but as someone who was never a child of the land to begin with. This may all be folly, Sam. I would not keep this from you; I would have you know the very real possibility of failure in this endeavor."

"Is there not someone whose counsel we could request?" Sam asked, "Someone who knows more of these things than either one of us?"

Sam's questions caused Dean's mind to spin. Yes, there was someone he could seek out. He could go see they who had granted him his own immortality and find out if there was any hope to be had. But it was a long and dangerous mission and though Dean was committed to seeing it out already regardless of the cost he had to prepare Sam, prepare them both, really, for what could happen during his absence. In fact, Dean decided it was not fair to Sam to pose it as a 'could' but rather a 'should' and so he rephrased what he had been about to say.

"You are as ever wise beyond your years. There is indeed somewhere I can travel in order to seek out answers. But it is a long and perilous journey, and one I must make alone."

"How can I help?" Sam asked, looking not at all troubled and still hopeful.

"I need time."

"How much time?"

"A year. One year to be without you, for you to realize your place is here, in this world, with the people who love you."

"Are you not someone who falls into that category?" Sam asked him in a soft voice with an even softer smile.

"We are talking about your entire future here, Sam," Dean said, side-stepping the question and looking away, knowing that the longer he allowed himself to hold Sam's glance the more likely it would be that he'd abandon his plan entirely. And whether or not Sam wanted to accept it the fact of the matter was what they were talking about was of huge importance. "The chance to get married, have babies, take over for your father one day. All of it. 'Tis not something which should be dismissed so easily."

"And my feelings for you and your place in my life are to be dismissed so readily? Is that what you would have me believe?"

And that made Dean take a step back, caught off guard by both the words and the vehemence with which they were delivered.

"I—your feelings? My place in your life?" he managed to ask.

Sam rolled his eyes though an exasperated smile pulled at his lips.

"Of course my feelings for you and your place in my life…do you not know, Dean? How could you not claim knowledge of your worth to me? Indeed you are the most important person in the world to me, dearer to my heart than anyone."

"I am not technically a person," Dean said after a moment, falling back on the first thing his mind could conjure up and wincing as his own words echoed back to him but Sam merely laughed.

"Of course, how could I forget my first lesson about what a Pan is and how you are in fact a fairy, not a god? Forgive my word choice then, Dean…you are the most important presence in my life, if that pleases your ear more."

Dean felt himself flushing and he ducked his head.

"It does please me, Sam. It pleases me more than I can say."

"Wait a minute," Sam said and Dean's head lifted up at the distressed sound of Sam's voice, "you said this is a _dangerous_ mission you are going on?"

"Indeed it is dangerous."

Dean watched as Sam seemed to pale before his eyes.

"I am already filled with worry for you," Sam confessed, "and the time for your departure has not even arrived."

"Perhaps it should," Dean told him softly, "for I fear that neither one of us will be able to truly focus on anything else tonight, not with the weight of this hanging over our heads."

"I would say no save for the voice in my head which tells me the sooner you go the sooner you may return to me," Sam said and when Dean nodded he opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut, a move Dean noticed.

"Sam? What is it you wish to say? Speak freely with me as ever you have."

"You are returning to me, are you not?" But when Dean agreed Sam shook his head. "I mean you are returning to be _with_ me. I do not have eloquent words for this but I do not wish for you to leave without an understanding between us."

And suddenly Dean understood what Sam was getting at and the understanding once more caused his face to flame.

"I would have you experience all the world has to offer, Sam," Dean said, "and I would never begrudge you the chance to find contentment within the arms of someone who could give you things you may not yet know you want, including a family of your own."

Sam shook his head.

"The fact you would set me free thusly only ensnares me ever tighter to you. You should go, knowing you take all of my hope for your safe return with you."

Dean nodded and moved as if to go to the windowsill but Sam's arm halted him. When Dean looked at him Sam moved even closer until he had wrapped Dean up in his arms. He waited until Dean had placed his own arms around him, too, before he spoke again.

"And you shall not leave without a token for luck. Something which will hopefully persuade you of my resolve in a more convincing manner than my words."

Dean had only a moment to wonder what Sam meant before the younger man's lips were pressed to his own in a soft, chaste kiss. The simple touch warmed Dean from the inside out and he knew he must look foolish when Sam pulled back but he could not stop staring at the man in his arms.

"I will count the days until I see you again," Sam whispered, moving back in to embrace Dean.

Dean held on until he knew he was in danger of never letting go, and then he gently disentangled himself. Grasping on to Sam's hand he pulled him to the window and gave him a soft squeeze before shooting up and out as fast as he could go, never looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

On with the chapter...

* * *

><p>Sam was going to be upset when Dean told him the news about the way he'd discovered for him to be able to return with Dean to Neverland. That was of course assuming Sam was there waiting for him he reminded himself, feeling the cold ball of anxiety in his stomach churn a little bit more the closer he got to Sam's home.<p>

And that anxiety only tripled when he discovered the room before him empty. Sam was gone.

He searched for a note, a letter, anything to explain Sam's absence and found none. And although he was terrified of what it meant he also had learned from past mistakes and vowed to find Sam and allow him to explain everything. And so he settled himself into the chair at Sam's desk and waited.

But when the first rays of the sun peeked through the window without any sign of Sam Dean knew he had to return to Neverland. He simply couldn't put off resuming his duties any longer and so with a heavy heart he left Sam's house and made his way back to his realm.

"Dean!"

He found a smile for those who called out to him as he landed, and accepted their hugs and well wishes. But Jo caused his smile to falter with her words.

"Where is Sam?"

Dean shook his head.

"I do not know. I went to his father's house and it was empty."

"What happened?"

Dean sighed.

"I know not the answer to that question either, for when I searched for some explanation I found nothing."

"I fear it must be something terrible," Jo said, giving voice to Dean's own thoughts, "for that does not sound like Sam at all."

Dean felt even more anxiety that night than he had the one previous, a feat he had never considered happening. As he approached Sam's house he struggled with his composure briefly before flying into the open window and landing. At first he thought he was once again alone but then he noticed Sam's bed, more specifically the Sam-sized lump which lay upon it. Although Sam was turned away from him Dean would know the lines of his body anywhere and he felt himself smile at the thought. His heart skipped a beat and he was about to proclaim Sam's name loudly and wake him when his other senses kicked in and he heard something he was all too familiar with…Sam was crying.

He cautiously approached the weeping man, taking care his voice and manner both were gentle so as to not upset him more.

"Sam?" Dean whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder, hoping not to frighten him.

But Sam indeed startled beneath his fingers, rolling over and gasping when he saw Dean. Before Dean could say anything else Sam's tears renewed and Dean did as he had done before more times than he had ever wanted…he opened his arms to allow Sam to cry himself out against him. As Dean held him and listened to the tears slowly subside into soft hiccups and then the slightly hitched breaths which announced Sam's descent into sleep he knew he would have to wait for answers.

The next night he hastened back to Sam, not knowing what he would find but prepared to simply be there for him in whatever capacity he could. But this time Sam was sitting at the window looking out and when he saw Dean approach he smiled.

"I had thought your visit last night to be a dream," Sam admitted as he backed up to allow Dean to make his way inside the room. "And I am ever so pleased to discover it was not."

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist, holding it for a mere moment before dropping his hand back to his side, only to repeat the whole sequence again after only a few seconds had passed as if that was the longest he was able to go without touching Dean.

"Does this mean you missed me?"

"I missed you every moment, every second, every hour, every day, every week and every month of what felt like the longest year of my life." Sam said and Dean nodded, having also felt the time away was arduous. "But for you to arrive at my darkest hour was such a comfort to me. Thank you for last night."

"I would know what happened to cause you such pain," Dean ventured cautiously, "but not before you are ready to share the knowledge with me."

"I buried my father not two nights past," Sam let loose the words in a rush before once more dissolving into tears.

"Oh Sam, how awful," Dean murmured, drawing him close into an embrace.

But this time Sam did not cry so long as to wear himself out. Indeed he managed to subdue his tears, though he did not remove himself from Dean's arms.

"I am most saddened at the loss of the chance to repair the relationship between us, for as you know it was never what I had so often hoped for."

"Indeed I do and I wish I had the words which would offer you comfort," Dean said.

"Just having you here, knowing you are back and safe within my arms once again is more of a comfort than you know. Your presence soothes me, as ever it did, and I am finding my heart already lifted, long before I had thought it would be."

And Dean smiled at him, feeling his own sense of comfort now that they were reunited. He vowed to simply be there for Sam in whatever way he was needed, and to not broach the subject of his own travels or discoveries until such time as Sam himself brought the subject matter up. And indeed a week of visits passed with Dean merely offering his shoulder to Sam. They spent many an hour in silence, sitting on Sam's bed next to one another with Sam held close. Or they passed the time looking at mementos with Sam crying as he told the story behind each one.

But after a long week of emotional upheaval when Dean found himself back at Sam's the other man was waiting for him with a smile.

"So is there a way for me to go with you, to be with you forever?" He said and Dean hesitated before deciding to cut to the chase like Sam had.

"Yes but…you need to be a virgin."

"And?" Sam prompted when Dean stopped speaking. Dean shook his head. It was likely that Sam was going to try and find some kind of loophole that would mean he'd still be able to leave with Dean.

"And you have to eat fairy dust."

"Eat it? How much?"

"'Tis different for every person but Sam I think you are missing the key point here. You have to be a virgin for this to even come close to working and you…" he trailed off, not wanting to get into a discussion of Sam's past sexual exploits.

But Dean's face fell as he contemplated what it was that Sam must truly do. How could he ask it of him?

"Dean," Sam said, suddenly serious, "I would bind myself to you for eternity; I would do whatever you ask of me, so long as we can be together. I have waited for you; have loved you since I was a child and now that I am a man I find myself more helpless than ever I was. You are all I want, everything I want. If you feel even a modicum of that for me then pray do not hesitate any longer. Please tell me what I must do for us to be together. Trust the answer will be yes no matter the question."

"You must agree to bind yourself to me as my partner, as my spouse, actually. You must choose to entwine your fate with mine and give up your humanity—" Dean began.

"Done. Say when, where, and I will give myself to you without hesitation," Sam interrupted.

"And it will only work for love," Dean finished, heart in his throat as he looked at Sam to gauge his reaction.

"I understand, and I also can garner the meaning behind your continued hesitation. Yes I have loved you since I was a child and yes that love was the pure love of a child. Now that I am a man I still feel that unmitigated fondness that ever I felt for you but there is something new as well, Dean. I do not have any experience with love as it applies to romantic love between adults that is true. But…" he paused and shrugged, "I just know without knowing how I do that what I feel for you will be love if it is not already."

And when he could see Dean hesitate yet again he kept talking.

"In truth I feel my own anxiety that your feelings toward me are not of the necessary kind. That when you look at me although you see an adult you do not see someone whom you wish to partner with, have as your spouse or any other role save that as a dear friend, perhaps. This thought plagues me now and keeps me from falling for you as freely as I know in my heart I could."

What? Sam doubted Dean's feelings for him? And why should he not, Dean realized, for in truth Dean had never told Sam otherwise. But now was the time for that to occur.

"When I left you," he began, "I soon discovered my folly for I had left without telling you why I was embarking on the quest. Sam…I had to go on the journey I did for I could not bear to be apart from you. Before I even saw you as a man I loved you, and wanted you to choose to be with me, though I had doubts it could happen. I did not want to leave you that night nor any night, truly, but I should not have left that night without telling you of how my feelings for you had changed."

"Changed?" Sam whispered and Dean shook his head at the doubts he could see in Sam's eyes.

"Yes but not away from love. In truth when I saw you as a man I was so relieved to have you looking at me that I fear it took my brain a while to process just what it was I was seeing."

"And what did your brain tell you it was you were seeing?" Sam questioned, a bashful smile flitting about his lips.

"A man, Sam. And I realized as I flew away that you were still that person I loved, that presence which is dearer to my heart than any," he continued, giving Sam's words from that night back to him, "but I could see possibilities for us which I had not considered before I saw your visage that night."

"I too looked upon you that night with thoughts of the potential between us," Sam admitted shyly, "and I have been wondering these many months if they would ever come to light."

Dean kissed him then, determined to banish the last bit of doubt there may still be for either of them. Sam's lips parted on a soft gasp but he quickly gathered Dean in his arms. How long they stood there kissing was hard to say, but they pulled away from each other when Sam suddenly buckled.

"What is it?" Dean asked, casting a worried gaze over Sam's features.

"There is no cause for alarm," Sam said, bringing his hand up to softly caress Dean's jaw, "merely your kiss has made my knees weaken."

Dean laughed, pulling Sam back in for another kiss although this one was quick.

"'Tis more likely you have merely gone too long without sustenance," he said, placing a hand on Sam's stomach. "Come and let us find something to fill you up."

"Nay," Sam said, tightening his grip on Dean, "for I need nothing save more of your kisses to keep me alive."

But they had only just begun to kiss again when Sam's stomach protested loudly.

"See?" Dean whispered with a grin, "Your body knows what it truly needs."

"Hunger for food is but one of the things my body needs, Dean," Sam whispered back, cheeks flaming in a most becoming way and though his glance at Dean was shy it was still heated, "and I am anxious for us to discover the other needs which must be assuaged together."

"And we shall, Sam, we shall," Dean assured him, allowing his hand to move from Sam's stomach to his cheek, which he caressed softly, "but let us first feed you, for I am worried about your health and would have you taken care of to ease my mind."

So they made their way to the kitchen and once they were seated together at the table with a plate of food between them Sam spoke up again.

"May we begin a discussion of what I am to do once we reach Neverland?" he questioned. "For I wish to know how I may help you best."

"Indeed, 'tis wise to discuss it," Dean said, "and the discussion must begin with questions…what is it you wish to do in Neverland? From your time there was there something which drew your eye? A creature you wished to become, perhaps? Were there dreams you had of how your time would be spent there?"

"I wish to assist you in your duties," Sam said, "in truth my only dreams of Neverland were of us together. So if it is possible for me to assume such a post as would allow for that then I shall be content."

"You wish to be my assistant?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, a gesture Dean echoed. "Very well. You must bind yourself to me for one year."

"Literally? By means of chains or some other thing?"

"What? No," Dean said but then he looked at Sam and could see the other man was simply teasing him, "But do not give me any ideas. No you must be like…an apprentice, I suppose, is the best term."

"I'll follow your every order to the letter."

"Somehow I doubt you will be so compliant," Dean teased.

"Try it," Sam said moving closer, "tell me to kiss you now and I will. I won't even stop until you make me."

"Finish your food," Dean said mock sternly, "there is time enough for kisses later, once we decide on our shared course of action."

"Is there fairy dust in everything that you are?" Sam asked with a smile.

Dean blinked at the almost-change in topic.

"Well yes. I mean it makes up part of each molecule I have."

Sam nodded and said no more until they had both eaten, specifically until he had consumed enough food to please Dean. Once everything was put away and they were making their way back up the stairs to his room Sam paused and turned to the fairy.

"There is something I realize I have not made clear, which I should do so before we leave this night. I believe it will relieve some of your fears."

"Tell me what you will, Sam, but my fears are dismissed," Dean assured him with a smile.

"I snuck out one night my last year in boarding school and what I saw haunted me."

"What did you see?" Dean asked, curiosity overcoming his feeling that perhaps he wasn't meant to know.

"One of my teachers was leaning against the stable's outer wall, pants undone and pooled around his ankles. And kneeling at his feet was Reginald."

"The bully?"

Sam nodded.

"He was bobbing up and down and my teacher had his hands on the back of Reginald's head, forcing him to go at whatever pace he wanted."

Dean had to take a moment before he truly understood what it was Sam was describing and when he did make sense he gasped.

"Reginald had his hand in his own pants and he was pleasuring himself while his mouth was being used thusly," Sam continued, "And as I watched Reginald I hoped that there was another side to what I was seeing."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked without meaning to.

"I sensed there were no feelings between the two aside from perhaps lust, if that. In truth I could not tell if Reginald was pleasuring himself because he wanted to or mayhap he felt like he had to in order to make it through the liaison," Sam explained, "but I knew without knowing how I did that there were people between whom acts such as the ones I witnessed were performed out of not just desire but love, and not a mere baser instinct."

And he fell silent and continued to make his way up the stairs with Dean following slowly behind, his mind whirling with what to say.

"I do believe you are correct, Sam," he said, "for the term is 'making love' is it not? I do not doubt there are people all over the world like you describe."

"Ever since that night I knew I wanted that…with you," Sam said as he entered his room and turned to Dean, who froze upon hearing the words.

Sam smiled and went back into the hallway where he gently grasped both of Dean's wrists within his own and tugged him into the bedroom with him.

"I have been waiting…for you," he confessed in a whisper, "The first night I dreamed such that I woke with my bedclothes wet it was your image which caused it to be thus."

But before Dean could even think of what to say Sam continued to speak in the same low tones.

"And when I first touched myself it was your name I set free as I spilled into my hand."

A silence fell between them which Dean had no idea how to break. The mere thought of Sam doing that…pleasuring himself while thinking of Dean? It emptied his head of rational thought and set his body aflame. Then Sam closed what little distance there was between them and Dean's mouth fell open on a moan as he could feel how the confession had affected Sam. He found himself being kissed again but this time there was more urgency on both sides than ever before. After a long while Sam pulled away and moved his lips to Dean's ear.

"The dreams I have had, Dean. Oh such dreams," Sam whispered against his skin, "Will you indulge me now? Allow me to enact one of my fantasies with you?"

It took Dean a moment before he could find his voice and he was surprised to hear how ragged it had become.

"Your wish is my command."

And Sam simply smiled at that and pulled Dean with him, backing up until they were at the window. Once there he turned them around and left Dean's back against the windowsill. Dean wondered at what Sam's actions would be but as soon as Sam sank to his knees in front of him he understood well Sam's intentions.

"So long," Sam murmured as his hand went to the laces on Dean's breeches, "for so long have I wondered what I would find once I released these bindings."

And his hands were steady as he pulled the pants open and one of his hands pushed up the hem of Dean's shirt, exposing a trail of white-blonde hair that he immediately pressed his lips to.

"Soft," Sam said against the skin with a smile in his voice, "but I seek out that part of you which has hardened."

Then he pulled the breeches down more in order to expose Dean fully to his hungry gaze. It was a long minute before Sam had gotten his fill of looking and moved in to taste the flesh his mouth was watering for. He lapped at Dean without hesitation, collecting the taste of him in his mouth before leaning forward to take more of him between his lips, whimpering softly at how good the fairy tasted.

"So eager…oh gods, look at you," Dean's words escaped him with a pleasure-filled sigh and Sam turned his eyes to him feeling his ardor increase ever more with the blissful and yet still loving expression he was witnessing.

But when Sam's hand went to his own pants Dean stopped him.

"No!" Sam looked up sharply at him, stopping his movements entirely. "Please, no. I want to be the one who causes you to find such ecstasy."

Sam moaned and closed his eyes, allowing his hands to instead go to Dean's hips, where they kneaded the skin almost frantically as he lost himself in the act. Dean found his tongue tied as he was reduced to mere sounds, unable to tear his eyes away from the riveting sight in front of him. His completion came upon him fast and when he placed his hand on Sam's cheek to warn him it was imminent one of Sam's hands cradled his length and that was all it took to push Dean over the edge. This time it was his knees which weakened but Sam held him steady with his hand on his hips, continuing to lick at Dean until the fairy's shivers threatened to make him tumble down.

But Dean would not allow himself to be the only one to feel such pleasure, though he doubted his ability to make Sam feel anything close to the ecstasy he himself had just experienced. So he lowered himself to his knees and brought Sam in for a kiss, demanding entrance to his mouth while his hands worked at the fastening of Sam's pants.

When he felt the fairy's hand grasping the length of him fully Sam groaned into his mouth loudly, hips canting upwards desperately. He shuddered and found his own completion after only a few strokes of Dean's hand upon him. He continued to kiss Dean back though the desperation of moments before slowly gave way to contentment, and their kisses once more were flavored with love.

"I believe I have made some progress in the matter of eating fairy dust," Sam told him with a smile as he lifted his head to meet Dean's gaze.

"Fishing for compliments are we?" Dean breathlessly teased with a smirk, finally understanding Sam's comment from before.

"However I would not be opposed to learning other ways to consume your essence, or mayhap to be filled with it, might be the more correct term," Sam continued with a smirk of his own.

"You wish for us to consummate our union fully, do you?" Dean murmured, unable to resist moving back in for more kisses.

"How could I wish for anything else?" Sam sighed between kisses, frowning when Dean pulled away.

"Then let us make our way to Neverland with all haste," Dean said, standing up and refastening his clothing and watching Sam as he mirrored the act. "For I wish for us to lie together and we cannot truly be joined until we have gone through the ceremony."

"Your wish is my command," Sam told him, smiling once more and linking their hands together before leading Dean to the window.

"You have indeed gotten some fairy dust in your system," Dean said, "however I am not sure it is enough for you to achieve flight on your own. Mayhap it would be better for you to ride with me? At least until such time as we know you are truly a Neverland resident?"

He didn't mention that he also wanted Sam close to him but upon looking at Sam's smile he thought that fact might already be understood.

"You shall never have to ask twice for me to be as near to you as I can be," Sam assured him, "and flying together was wonderful before and will be even more pleasing now."

"Let us depart then," Dean said, crouching down for Sam to climb on his back as before. He was surprised when Sam shook his head although he was smiling too so Dean did not worry overly much.

"I wish for you to carry me this time, held safe and securely within your arms," Sam said and Dean wasted no time in scooping Sam up.

"Is there a reason for this request?" Dean wondered aloud and Sam smiled wider as he linked his arms around Dean's neck.

"Indeed," he confessed, "for I wish to kiss you as we fly and have you kiss me back."

Dean chuckled and closed the short distance between them for a kiss.

"I love you," he told Sam who beamed even wider.

"As I love you," Sam said, kissing Dean once more before lifting his head and pointing out the window. "Now let us be off…our happily ever after awaits."

And so they flew away from our world and made a new home in theirs where they indeed live happily ever after to this very day.

* * *

><p>~Finis~<p>

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
